


Under The Light Of A Thousand Stars

by rainbowslovehl (Larrymateforlife)



Series: Spring drabble [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymateforlife/pseuds/rainbowslovehl
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompts: Insects.





	Under The Light Of A Thousand Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran.

Insects chirped, the only sound in the night. It was just Louis and Harry under the starlit sky, the warmth of the bonfire keeping them toasty. They cuddled under a blanket as they watched the flames flicker. It had been seven months and seven days. Never had Louis been so in love with a boy, who takes his breath away.

“I love you,” he whispered, watching the golden glow on Harry’s face. Harry smiled, making the mosquito bites worthwhile, as he captured his lips in a kiss.

“I love you,” he replied, sparkling like a cluster of stars at night.


End file.
